yowamushipedalfandomcom-20200213-history
Drama CD: High Cadence/Vol. 6
This CD was released as a bonus with Yowamushi Pedal 11 Chapter 3: Inter-High, the eleventh DVD/Blu-ray volume. Summary: Hakone Academy is hosting its culture festival, and the bicycle club is getting ready for its event: a butler café. Arakita is reluctant to participate and runs into Manami after making his escape... '' School Festival Mismatch '''MANAMI': Anime “Yowamushi Pedal” mini-drama CD, Interval Six. “School Culture Festival Mismatch.” IZUMIDA: You’re completely late, Arakita-san! It’s long past our meeting time! You must change into this at once! ARAKITA: Shut up! Why do I have to do that? IZUMIDA: It’s the traditional duty and obligation of our club to participate in school events. ARAKITA: No! No fucking way! …My stomach hurts, so I’m going back to the dorms to sleep it off. IZUMIDA: That is such a transparent lie. Please, don’t be a child, Arakita-san. SHINKAI: in What’s the matter? Yasutomo, Izumida. The festival has already started. IZUMIDA: Shinkai-san! / ARAKITA: Shinkai. IZUMIDA: Arakita-san stubbornly refuses to cooperate with our club’s activity for the school festival. Please, say something to him, Shinkai-san. ARAKITA: What I want to know is what the fuck is this butler cafe bullshit! IZUMIDA: A butler cafe is a cafe where the servers dress as butlers and provide service to their customers while acting as butlers. ARAKITA: That’s not what I meant! I’m asking why I’ve gotta dress up as a butler and smile at other people like some fucking fool! IZUMIDA: What are you saying? It was you who gave the go sign for this butler cafe in the first place, Arakita-san. ARAKITA: Ah? When and where did I give permission for this shitty idea? IZUMIDA: It was three months and three days from today, at the clubroom after school. �� �� �� �� IZUMIDA: Arakita-san, about our activity for this year’s school festival… ARAKITA: Ah? Let me see… Huh? A weight-training cafe? What’s that? IZUMIDA: Yes, sir! This weight-training cafe, as its name suggests, will be a cafe with a gym – we’ll allow other students free use of our club’s training machines while having a space for the cafe area right next to it! After you weight-train in the gym area, you can go to the cafe area to drink protein! Then once more to weight-training! Drink protein! Weight-training! Protein! Weight-training! Protein! It will be a novel and most time-efficient system for obtaining muscles. Ahh, why hasn’t anyone come up with this wonderful idea before?! Isn’t that right, Andy, Frank? By basing it on the concept of “Cultivate your muscles! Give names and power to your pecs,” I’ve prepared all sorts of menus– ARAKITA: Are you a fucking moron?! No way! What idiot comes to a school festival just to weight-train?! IZUMIDA: sadly Abs… ARAKITA: Don’t “abs” me. Think of something that’ll attract more people, damn it! There has to be something appropriate that’ll get people talking! IZUMIDA: Very well… I will think about it… ARAKITA: Yeah. �� �� �� �� IZUMIDA: Arakita-san, I’ve thought of another idea for the school festival. Could you please look it over? ARAKITA: Ah? Look it over? It’s fine, Izumida, just do whatever. If Fuku-chan’s okay with it, then it shouldn’t be a problem. IZUMIDA: Thank you. Then we’ll go with this. �� �� �� �� ARAKITA: …I don’t remember… SHINKAI: So that’s what happened. I thought it was okay since you said Juichi and Yasutomo gave their approval. IZUMIDA: Fukutomi-san said FUKUTOMI “Izumida, I leave it to you.” ARAKITA: Wha– So not even Fuku-chan took a proper look at it?! SHINKAI: Hahaha, you get what you deserve, Yasutomo. ARAKITA: Same to you! Jeez, every last one of you… I know, make Toudou do it! He’s good at this stuff! IZUMIDA: Yes, I’ve already given him the job of attracting customers. ARAKITA: …Ah… I can pretty much imagine it without having to look. IZUMIDA: He said TOUDOU “Hmph, this beauty and overpowering charisma of mine is more fitting as a prince rather than a butler, but very well, wahahaha.” SHINKAI: But if his fanclub sticks around, it will be bad for business, won’t it? Will we be okay? IZUMIDA: Yes. That’s why I think it best for Toudou-san to serve each table for a maximum of three minutes. ARAKITA: That’s way too fucking short. What is he, instant ramen? Tch, how useless. IZUMIDA: The other clubs will snatch away customers the longer we delay. We must hurry! The festival activities of each club are like a race where your place is decided by the general student population’s vote. By the pride of our club, we cannot afford to lose! SHINKAI: resignedly All right, there’s no helping it then. ARAKITA: Hah! Shinkai, you’re actually gonna do this? SHINKAI: We just have to wear butler outfits and serve tea and sweets, right? Nothing to it. ARAKITA: Hah! As if you guys have the disposition to be butlers. SHINKAI: If it comes down to it… Kapow. ARAKITA: Don’t think that you can get away everything just by doing that, ah?! IZUMIDA: If it comes down to it… his pecs Abs. ARAKITA: No “abs”! Stop! Don’t show off your muscles! What the hell kind of a butler are you?! SHINKAI: Yasutomo, I think you’d look surprisingly good as one. ARAKITA: Haah?! Me, a butler?! imagines “Welcome back, my lady.” shakes Gaaah, fucking hell if I look good! That gave me fucking goosebumps! IZUMIDA: They may enjoy the gap between your outfit and your personality. ARAKITA: What do you mean, they may enjoy it?! Why can’t you make the other guys do it, we’ve got tons of people in this club! IZUMIDA: Everyone in Hakone Academy’s roadracing club will be participating, of course. However, it is because we, the members of Inter-High, are at the forefront of the action, that the rest of the club will follow. SHINKAI: I see. So it’s like pulling a pack. ARAKITA: Then the captain should be the first– up, thinking Shit, I can’t allow Fuku-chan to do this. IZUMIDA: Arakita-san… are you saying that our captain should be a butler? ARAKITA: …… IZUMIDA: Please, do this in Fukutomi-san’s place! Think of it as part of your role as the ace assist! Please! ARAKITA: …Tch, fine. I just have to do it, right? IZUMIDA: Abs!!! ARAKITA: sighs By the way, I don’t see Manami around. He’ll do a good job of attracting customers too, ‘clothes make the man,’ as they say. I’ll go get him. IZUMIDA: Okay! ARAKITA: Yeah. leaves the clubroom IZUMIDA: Oh dear, I was worried for a moment there. The other members will never let us live it down if the club’s core members aren’t part of the activity. I thought Arakita-san would put up a bit more of a fight, but in the end, he easily– SHINKAI: Got away from you, Izumida. Kapow. IZUMIDA: Hmm? …Ah! Ahhh! Arakita-san! Arakita-san! Shinkai-san, if you knew that, you should have said something! SHINKAI: Haha. �� �� �� �� ARAKITA: Jeez, butlers, schmutlers, there is no way that I am doing that shit. MANAMI: Huh? Arakita-san. ARAKITA: Ah- …Manami. MANAMI: The weather’s good, so I was climbing and got to school late… Oh, that’s right, can we go together? ARAKITA: Ah? Why do I have to wander through the culture festival with you? MANAMI: I was sickly as a kid, so I could never attend school events. This is my first school festival as a first-year, so I’m looking forward to it~ There are so many places I want to go to~ pushes ARAKITA ahead of him ARAKITA: Wai– Hey! I said I’m not going! �� �� �� �� MANAMI: Arakita-san, look, a Target Smash booth. Let’s try it! ARAKITA: Target Smash? You just throw the ball at the target. MANAMI: It looks like you receive something if you hit the mark. Ah, excuse me! I’d like to try. Please give me the ball. throws and misses Ah, so close! It’s surprisingly difficult. ARAKITA: Moron, you were way off the mark. There was nothing close about that. Your way of throwing isn’t right at all. There’s a method to these things… throws Oof! misses MANAMI: Huh? Um… That was close. ARAKITA: …Damn it, why?! Tch, one more time! Gimme the ball! throws continously, missing continuously …Goddamnit!!! �� �� �� �� ARAKITA: Hah! Look at all this “You’re gonna get cursed” claptrap. As if anyone would get scared at a school’s haunted house. MANAMI: Arakita-san, please stop glaring. You’re scaring the ghosts. ARAKITA: Ah? something slimey …Waaaaaaah! MANAMI: Ah, it’s konjac*. Hahaha, that’s a classic. Right, Arakita-san? …Arakita-san? ARAKITA: ……!!! �� �� �� �� MANAMI: mouth full Would you like a bite, Arakita-san? This crepe is good. ARAKITA: Hah! Crepe? No way I’m eating that shit. MANAMI: Now don’t say that, here. feeds ARAKITA ARAKITA: Stop it, you idiot– bites and chews It’s so sweet! That thing’s got too much cream! MANAMI: Eh, really? This amount is normal. ARAKITA: Are you serious? …Tch, now I need a drink. MANAMI: Oh, then why don’t we get something? Look, there’s a cafe right over there. ARAKITA: Whatever, I just need tea! and ARAKITA enter the cafe IZUMIDA: Welcome back, my lady. SHINKAI: Welcome to the butler cafe “Glory Road.” ALL: …Huh? scream IZUMIDA: Arakita-san! Manami! ARAKITA: …Shit, this is our club’s cafe! MANAMI: apologetically Oh, I see. I wasn’t looking properly. SHINKAI: surprised Hey, so you didn’t run away. ARAKITA: Y-You thought I would run away?! Don’t give me that bullshit! IZUMIDA: sternly There are limits to being late, Manami. MANAMI: Hehe, Okay~ I’ll help. claps Shinkai-san, you look good as a butler. SHINKAI: smiles Really? MANAMI: Izumida-san, you also… um… ARAKITA: Shut up, don’t force yourself to compliment him. What’s gross is gross. IZUMIDA: Abs?! �� �� �� �� IZUMIDA: Now then, please change into these and start serving. ARAKITA: Yeah, yeah, I just gotta wear it, right? …Ah?! MANAMI: Huh? Silence ARAKITA: Hey, what the fuck?! This is a skirt! MANAMI: Wah, it’s all billowy and frilly. IZUMIDA: It’s a maid dress. ARAKITA: Maid?! Isn’t this a butler cafe?! IZUMIDA: It is a butler cafe. But now, we’ve decided to add two people as maids. MANAMI: Ehh, but our club members are all male. IZUMIDA: Arakita-san said that we should do something that will attract more people. ARAKITA: Me?! So this is my fault?! SHINKAI: All of the other butler outfits were taken by the rest of the club members, so those are the only ones we have left. IZUMIDA: That’s that. In other words, you have no option. ARAKITA: …Hey, Izumida! Shinkai! Either of you, I don’t care, strip! I’ll wear that instead! IZUMIDA: I can’t do that. SHINKAI: Haha. The fastest win, Yasutomo. a hand on ARAKITA’s shoulder I’ll bet you look surprisingly good as a maid. ARAKITA: Like fucking hell if I do! IZUMIDA: At the very least, it will attract customers. ARAKITA: Shut UP! MANAMI: Um, can I wear my racing shorts underneath at least? ARAKITA: I am not wearing this shit, not even if I die, okay!!! *Apparently in Japan, konjac is used to touch people in haunted houses to scare them. Category:Translated Media